Satu Wanita dan Satu Kucing Pungut
by otsukareen
Summary: Mereka adalah yang terbuang, yang diperlakukan seenaknya, yang juga berlaku seenaknya. Dan mereka gila. Gila. Gila. Untuk HARI KUCING. RnR, Minna-saaaann?


Mereka adalah yang terbuang, yang diperlakukan seenaknya, yang juga berlaku seenaknya. Dan mereka gila. Gila. Gila.

* * *

_Trilogy The Hunger Games is Suzanne Collins's_

**Satu Wanita dan Satu Kucing Pungut**

_by ppopippo_

* * *

Mereka, yang terbuang, kini duduk bersampingan sambil menyender pada dinding toko yang semakin dingin. Seorang wanita dengan seekor kucing dengan bulunya yang sewarna madu memandangi orang-orang yang tengah tertidur, terbuai dalam mahligai mimpi—sedang mereka sama sekali tidak tidur, dengan mata yang awas memperhatikan semuanya berjalan damai—padahal perang sedang terjadi, atau mungkin sudah selesai dengan daging-daging berwarna merah pekat bergelimangan di jalan, atau perang itu sama sekali belum terjadi—Tigris belum tahu dan ia berpikir, sedang kucing di sampingnya memandangi para Penjaga Perdamaian yang mengantuk.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah berjam-jam para pemberontak meninggalkan tokonya, setelah sebagian penduduk Capitol bisa memasuki toko sekaligus rumahnya untuk diungsikan, wanita berwajah seperti kucing itu melihat seekor kucing yang terjepit di antara beberapa puluh orang yang ingin memasuki tokonya. Dan, nyatanya, kucing bertubuh ceking dengan debu di setiap bulunya itu adalah kucing berbulu madu di sampingnya sekarang ini. Beruntung kucing itu segera Tigris selamatkan—meskipun ia harus menerima bentakan salah seorang Penjaga Perdamaian dan tatapan mencemooh dari penduduk Capitol—kalau saja tidak ia selamatkan, mungkin kucing itu kini sudah tiada dengan isi tubuhnya yang terburai.

Oh, yeah, memikirkan kucing mati karena terjepit akibat tingkah memalukan penduduk Capitol, membuat Tigris semakin membenci orang-orang Capitol saja. Betapa busuknya mereka; memperlakukan mereka dengan seenaknya, kemudian membuangnya, dan tak mempedulikannya lagi. Habis manis sepah dibuang, kurang ajar—tapi satu fakta yang tak bisa ia pungkiri sama sekali: Mereka, meskipun tahu hanyalah dimanfaatkan, tak akan pernah dapat berbuat apa-apa selama Capitol masih diselimuti masa-masa jahiliyah. Mereka tak berdaya. Mereka hanya bisa menopang pada asa yang membual, dan bergerak sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri; yang penting Capitol tak rugi.

Kemudian kucing itu mengeong pelan ("Miauw…") menarik wanita bertitel Lady Cat itu ke alam di mana tokonya disesaki lautan penduduk Capitol—bersama para Penjaga Perdamaian yang mulai menutup mata mereka.

Dan ketika dua bola mata seperti kucing milik Tigris itu benar-benar melimpahkan atensinya kepada sang kucing pungut, Tigris dapat melihat binar bahagia dari lautan biru kucing berbulu madu itu. Entah apa yang membuat kucing itu mengeong berkali-kali, dan terlihat membuat suaranya agar tak terlalu berisik. Ah, pastinya ada sesuatu hal yang menarik.

Tigris menaikkan salah satu dan bertanya, "Ada apa?", dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah seperti kucing. Well, ia memang salah satu wanita yang begitu fanatik dengan kucing, kucing, kucing dan kucing—saking terlalu memujanya ia pada kucing, ia dilepas begitu saja oleh Capitol yang menggunakan jasanya untuk merias para peserta Hunger Games. Banyak cemoohan yang menyakitkan hati sampai ke indra pendengar kala berita itu tersebar luas, "Menjijikkan, orang macam apa itu yang sampai menghancurkan mukanya hingga berbentuk kucing?"

"Menjijikkan."

"Menjijikkan."

Cukup. Oh, cukup. Apa mereka sendiri tak sadar bahwa tubuh-tubuh mereka yang dicat hijau, rambut dibuat hingga menjulang tinggi dengan warna-warni norak menyakitkan mata, yang dihias dengan banyak _glitter_ di sana-sini. Mata yang diberi bebatuan aneh di dalamnya, yang dapat menyebabkan kerusakan mata. Pakaian-pakaian mahal namun tak jelas bentuknya. Apakah _indah_?

Suara mereka yang dibuat centil, dengan gerak-gerak aneh dan genit. Kedipan mata yang tak jelas tujuannya. Cekikikan mencemooh. Hidup bagaikan sudah berada di ketinggian yang paling tinggi saja, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan melihat bagaimana darah itu keluar dari tubuh mulus, bersisik dan berbulu mereka. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan melihat bagaimana daging-daging mereka dibentuk seperti bagaimana mereka membentuk daging-daging babi. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan melihat bagaimana seseorang, yang dulunya mereka lakukan semena-mena, akan memperlakukan mereka secara seme-mena; mereka bakal _**mati**_—

—Atau itulah yang ada di pikiran Tigris, saat dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini. Nah, apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat _membanggakan_? Jangan membuat dirinya tertawa, apalagi ketika sepasang binar biru mamalia yang ia sukai memberikan sesuatu yang menjanjikan.

Jadi Tigris berdiri dari duduk, yang membuatnya pegal di sana-sini, kemudian melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya dalam balutan pakaian seperti harimau ke arah dapur yang memberi ruangan untuk kulkas diletakkan. Ia mengambil ikan kemarin yang dibelinya, yang belum sempat diberikan pada Para Pemberontak, kemudian membawa ikan itu ke hadapan kucing pungutnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahunya hal yang menjajikan untuk membalas dendam mereka.

Balas dendam? Mereka? Bukankah sudah dibilang dari awal: Mereka adalah orang-orang yang terbuang, yang diperlakukan seenaknya, dan berlaku seenaknya. Kini sudah waktunya mereka bebas melompati tiap genteng-genteng rumah cantik nan mewah milik penduduk Capitol, dan membiarkan orang-orang itu melempar panci-panci mahal mereka, dan lagi, membiarkan orang-orang itu mengumpat bagaikan orang bodoh ("Kucing-kucing sialan! Menganggu! Kampung!"). Dan oh, oh, biarkan orang-orang yang bergerak secara peduli setan mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami, para kucing, yang ingin bergerak peduli setan seperti mereka; apalagi mereka adalah hewan yang _katanya_ tak berakal ... sudah jelas, bukan, kalau bergerak secara peduli setan lebih cocok kepada mereka?

Karena Tigris dan kucingnya hanyalah orang-orang yang dipermainkan Capitol, yang ingin bebas dari kesengsaraannya dan memulai hidup baru, yang ingin memecah batu es di bibirnya—yang membuat mereka tak dapat tersenyum semudah dulu—maka, meskipun bayarannya adalah mendapat umpatan ataupun nyawanya yang meregang, ia dan kucingnya tak takut untuk berlari ke sana-kemari di atas atap rumah, padang rumput, rumah Presiden Coin, dan mengeong sekeras-kerasnya...

... Maka tak ada salahnya jika Tigris bergerak menjauh dari kucing pungutnya, dan mendekati para Penjaga Perdamaian yang terbuai. Mengucapkan desisan seperti kucing, dan membangunkan salah satu Penjaga Perdamaian.

"Ada apa kau malam-malam begini, hah?"

Oh, tenang saja, semua yang terencana bakal berjalan mulus.

"Kau ingin apa? Apa ada penduduk Capitol lagi?"

Mereka masih mengantuk. Bunga-bunga tidur kali ini berpihak padanya. Mereka tak meresapi perbuatannya.

"Heh! Kau, bicara!"

_Jangan takut…._

"Heh—"

"Aku ini malaikat maut."

Kemudian Lady Cat itu mengambil dengan cepat senapan yang tergeletak manis di samping bangku Penjaga Perdamaian itu sebelum dia mencerna apa yang Tigris katakan. Memukul kepala sang Penjaga Perdamain dengan senapan dan…

… _**DOR**_**!**

Peluru senapan berwarna perak meluncur dengan cepat melewati tengkorak kepala yang retak. Darah menjadi rintik-rintik tak berlangit. Dan tatapan kengerian dihujamkan dari mereka yang terbangun kepada Tigris.

Satu persatu Penjaga Perdamaian bangun dari mahligai mimpi, mengambil senapan dengan cekatan dan mengarahkan senapan tepat ke kepala Tigris. Mereka bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk ketika Tigris hendak bergerak lagi dengan senapannya yang dicondongkan ke atas. Sementara para penduduk Capitol yang histeris berteriak-teriak memakinya, "Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau gila! GILA!"

Gila? Ya, Tigris memang gila. Ia memang gila. Gila, gila, gila dan gila. Membunuh dan berkhianat—dan memang ia sudah lama berkhianat sejak menerima kedatangan pemberontak—pada Capitol adalah perbuatan yang gila, betul begitu, bukan? Tapi bukankah perbuatan gila akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukan pemberontak-pemberontak yang kini atau telah berperang melawan Capitol, hm? Tidakkah ingat? Tidakkah peduli, selama ini? _Dan bukankah tindakan gila itu biasa dilakukan para kucing kampung yang mencuri ikan_?

"Kalian bodoh," Tigris mencemooh seraya mengulas senyum liciknya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya hingga benar-benar mengarahkan senapan miliknya dan mengancang-ancang untuk menarik pelatuk.

Kucing pungut yang menjadi alasan mengapa atraksi ini terjadi mengeong; Penjaga Perdamaian menarik pelatuk mereka sepersekon setelahnya.

Dan kemudian suara bangunan yang rubuh.

* * *

"Kalian bodoh," Tigris mencemooh; kucing pungutnya mengeong; Penjaga Perdamaian menarik pelatuk mereka; Tigris menarik pelatuk tepat ke atap toko yang rapuh.

… _**DOR**_!

Kepala wanita, yang kini tewas sebagai pemberontak, pecah.

* * *

**a/n**:

uwooh. Aku pikir ini bakal jadi _drabble _dan gabakal memenuhi persyaratan challenge… tapi… semoga bisa.

Dan… untuk kucing yang memberitahu tigris sesuatu hal yang menjanjikan itu udah kumasukkan secara implisit, malah sangat awal ._.d pasti tahu semua X"DDD

Maaf untuk tulisan saya yang . ini DX oya, ini untuk challenge-nya **Ambudaff**-san dan **Psychochiatrist** di Infantrum: Soft Kitty. *nyengir* Hehehe.

Agak takut juga ini gamasuk sebagai fic yang memenuhi persyaratan, soalnya ini jauh dari kata "soft" T_T"

btw ini mentok banget di judul -_- dansayabingungbangetdi_genre_inigimanainigimanaT_T

Tapi, tapi, mind to _feedback? :))_


End file.
